My ghost, where'd you go?
by HouxBelle
Summary: Set after Flashpoint episode. Celeste (or Cece) is Barry Allen's meta-human sister, only thing is he doesn't remember her and neither does the love of her life who just came through a breach with his daughter, Harrison Wells. This is the story of how Cece and Harrison find each other among Barry's mistakes. Sex between OC and Harrison.


"Caitlin, I'm cool." Celeste reassured the brunette scientist.

"Sure, realizing that Barry changed the timeline so much that apparently I didn't exist before stings and it hurts that Harrison and Jesse have no idea who I am. Also my dad just died." She paused taking a deep breath as if she had been holding her's in.

" I can cope." She said quietly.

"Cece.." Caitlin began.

"Cait, please." Cece begged.

"Okay. Lets just hang here a bit before we head back. Give you a moment, ya know?" Caitlin suggested rubbing Cece's arm and leading her to the nearest chair in the cortex.

Cece nodded and moved to sit down.

Back next to the breach Barry was catching Harrison and Jesse up.

"Allen, what did you do?" Harrison said in his low, raspy voice. Being hugged by a woman he had no recollection of but she seemed to know him was unsettling. Allen needed to explain, he thought.

"So, I have a sister. Her name is Celeste and she is telekinetic and telepathic. She was affected by the particle accelerator explosion as well but she has been living in Starling City with Felicity since I woke up from my coma, she moved back shortly after we got rid of Eobard and apparently has been a member of "Team Flash" since then. Dante is dead in a car accident and I am still learning all of the changes." Barry said in his quick tone.

"Oh Barry" Jesse said.

Barry then told them about Flashpoint and all the mess he had caused. Meeting his sister and how weird it all was. She was able to project memories in his head of them growing up so he understood and he could feel himself having a connection with her but didn't remember her.

"So she knew Jesse and myself, yet we don't know her. Different earth, different frequency, it must have not affected us." Harrison explained to Barry.

"Well I wouldn't say all of us were unaffected by our last visit." Jesse said happily as she ran around the breach showing off her new abilities.

"This isn't happening, there is so much to take in right now" Cisco said. "lets get you to the speed lab.

Back in the cortex Cece was ready to go say hello.

"Meeting for the first time, again" Cece said to Cait.

"You can do this." Caitlin encouraged as she gave her a little push on the back.

As they made their way out of the cortex Cece couldn't help but smile a bit.

"A smile is a good thing" Caitlin said

"it's funny, this outfit is the one I was wearing when I met him the first time." She mused.

She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a loose fitting black spaghetti strap tank with a midnight blue bralette. She had navy blue kitten heels and multiple long necklaces on, as well as a few clunky bracelets. Her auburn curly hair flowing freely. A little hippie for meeting the cerebral Harrison Wells. However she has done it before, she can do it again.

Caitlin and Iris were the only one she had told about her feelings for Harrison. They were reciprocated for a while but trying to rescue Jesse and defeat Zoom, it didn't allow for much romance. However there were a few nights, where the two of them were the only people on the earth. They got lost in each other. Those days were over now.

"Oh Cicso text me that they are in the speed lab, weird." Caitlin told Cece.

As they made their way to the Speed lab they saw a speeding blur, at first assuming it was Barry but then looking around the room seeing Barry standing in the room next to Iris, Caitlin and Cece scanned the room.

"Is that Jesse?" Caitlin finally said out loud.

At this everyone looked at the two women who just walked in.

Standing in awe of what they were seeing, without thinking Cece said "Almost prophetic, she wasn't called Jesse Quick for nothing." Folding her arms in front of her and leaning to one side shaking her head in amazement.

Laughter erupted from Cisco, Iris, Wally, Joe and Caitlin. However Harrison, Jesse and Barry kinda looked bewildered.

"Sorry, You don't know me." She said as she walked towards Harrison, her small heels silently clicking on the floor. She mentally told herself to stay cool. She had to breath deeply so she wouldn't shake.

Reaching her hand out she looked at him and said "Celeste Allen, everyone here calls me Cece. I am Barry's sister"

Harrison shook her hand confidently but tentatively. "Harrison Wells, although I am assuming you already know that and this introduction is for our benefit." Jesse sped up next to her cutting her father off.

"I'm Jesse." The young girl said as if she was high on endorphins from her running.

"Jesse, it's very nice to meet you. And congrats on the new powers. Just take it slow. Powers are a gift but they can be scary." She warned smiling toward the girl.

"Wise words " Harrison said turning away from her and looking back at his daughter.

"oh please, Cece or Celeste." She responded.

"Celeste" Harrison said with a confusion as he looked back. She seemed familiar but still a stranger. There was an awkward silence then Celeste spoke.

"I have to go to pick up Toby from the vet but I will be back in a few. Can I get anyone anything?" She said changing the subject and slowly walking backward.

"Wouldn't say no to Jitters" Cisco replied.

"The usual?" Cece asked and Cisco nodded. "Got ya boo!"

She then turned and walked away. She swayed her hips a little more than usual feeling very confident in her second first meeting with Harrison Wells.

"Catch ya later Joe, Iris, Wally. See you in a few Cait." She said looking back and she could have sworn as she was walking she saw Harrison checking her out.

As she turned back to the door a small smile crept on her face. Still the same old Harry.

Later on that night Cece made her way back to S.T.A.R. Labs

As she walked into the cortex she said "One double flash for Cisco?" Holding the cup up in one hand and clutching her purse in the other.

"You are an angel, I love you" Cisco said as he took the coffee cup.

"aw Cisco…you were talking to the coffee weren't you?" Cece laughed back.

"You know me well" Cisco said as he sipped on his coffee.

"How's Toby?" Caitlin asked moving passed Harrison working on the clear whiteboard and giving a cup of water to Jesse sitting on the desk.

"He's fine. Just a small sprain in his foot. He will be good as new in a few days." Cece reassured Caitlin.

"Jesse, Dr. Wells." Cece acknowledged them

"Please, call me Harrison or Harry as Crisco likes" He responded looking almost teasingly in Cisco direction.

"Harry" She said as she sat on the desk in the Cortex next to Jesse. Jesse smiled at her. She liked Cece and she couldn't figure out why but she trusted her.

"So, Dad. What are we doing for sleeping arrangements? Our rooms where were the speed lab is now?" Jesse asked.

Harrison stopped writing on the board "You are correct, Jesse. I hadn't thought of that"

He was starting to speak then Celeste spoke.

"Well, not to be like awkward or anything but you guys actually stayed with me. I have a two story condo and you both have a room to yourselves, dressers full of clothes and your own bathroom." Cece said, mostly looking at Jesse cause she knew if she could get her on board Harrison would follow.

"I totally understand if you don't want to, technically you have just met me, however it would be shame to let perfectly good rooms go to waste." Cece reasoned. "You guys even have a key"

She then walked over to the table next to the Flash suit and grabbed a set of keys holding them up, a small key chain with the name Jesse on it was shown.

"Dad, a room to myself and a shower in a real home sounds amazing." Jesse said to her dad who at this point had turned back to the board and said nothing.

"I would stay out of your way. I promise. I am going out with Caitlin and Iris tonight so you would have most of the night to get settled without me there." Cece said.

At this point everyone was quiet and you could hear a pen drop.

"That would be very kind of you Celeste." Harrison said turning and speaking to Cece but looking at his daughter.

"I will go get the place ready for y'all and then you can head there whenever you want." She said as she handed the key to Harrison. This was the closest she had been to him since he got back. Even their handshake was at a distance. She was in his space now. HIs blue eyes captivating her. She knew she had to break out of the gaze. So she looked over to Jesse.

"Oh, one thing, Toby. He is affectionate so please don't get scared if he tries to get in your lap. He is a big golden retriever softy." Cece said to Jesse, remembering how Toby loved Jesse.

"Oh I love dogs! I always wanted one but 'no time for one' right dad?" Jesse said looking in her dad's direction.

He didn't respond just smiled at his daughter and moved back to the board. There it was, that damn smile that brought her to her knees.

She looked away quickly and pointed to Caitlin. "Cait, Am I picking you up or you me?"

"I can swing by and grab you. I am gonna be DD tonight. Got an early morning" Caitlin smiled.

"Fine by me, I am gonna need help taking care of Iris. She gets crazy." Cece laughed as she spoke to Caitlin.

She could have sworn she saw Harrison's mouth move to a smile at the sound of her laugh. Maybe she was imagining things. Hoping for things that weren't there.

As she left, she picked up her stuff and swayed her hips once more as she walked away. Hoping Harrison was privy to the same show he seemed so interested in earlier on.

~~~~~~A few hours later at her condo~~~~~~

When Jesse and Harrison arrived, she had taken down all the photos of the three of them. She didn't wanna drop that on them, she may never do so. They deserved better than that.

"Hey guys, I was hoping to be gone before you guys got here to give you some privacy but Cait is running a little behind, I hope the steps up didn't give you much trouble." Cece said as she let them in the condo. Still not in her party dress herself, just jeans and an old shirt of Harrison's, however he didn't need to know that.

"Oh please, I am glad you are here." Jesse reassured her.

"Thank you for opening your home. " Harrison said as they walked in.

"Of course" Cece replied

"Okay, Jesse your bedroom is upstairs the first right, Harrison yours in the first left." She said helping with their bags.

All of a sudden Toby came limping in and went straight for Jesse. Jesse bent down to meet him.

"You play with Toby, your dad and I can bring your bag up" Cece said smiling as she saw how happy the two seemed.

"Lead the way Celeste." Harrison said gentlemanly like.

Harrison simply dropped his bag in his room and went down stairs.

"I am gonna change really quick for tonight. I will be down in a moment" She said to Harrison as he nodded and quickly moved down stairs. It took everything within her not to read his mind. He was being so quiet.

She motioned and her door closed behind her.

While she was upstairs her phone rang down stairs.

"Hey Cece, your phone is ringing." Jesse called up.

"Oh it's probably Cait. Would you mind answering and letting her know I will be there soon." Cece called back down.

Jesse answered the phone, touched by the trust she was given and shrugging at her dad who only chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh hey Caitlin it's Jesse. Cece said to tell you she will be down in a second, okay I will let her know. Bye." Jesse hung up the call.

Harrison made his way to the couch and opened a notebook of work and continued working.

"Cece, Caitlin said she is in Iris's car. So look for that one." Jesse called up but quickly lowered her tone as Cece was coming down the stairs.

She was dressed in Pleated crochet knee length dress with quarter sleeves, white that hugged her in all the right places. Her auburn hair looked radiant against the material.

Jesse's eyes got big "wow! You look beautiful Cece!"

"Aw Jesse, you are too kind." Cece said fixing her earrings.

Just as she hit the last step she looked at Harrison. He swallowed hard and kept his piercing blue eyes on her. Quickly traveling her figure with his eyes and then looking back down at his work realizing himself.

Cece saw all of this. Fighting the urge to read his mind once more.

"Okay, here is my number if you need me. Please make yourself at home. Take anything you need." Cece said handing the paper with her number on it to Jesse as she grabbed her red clutch and put on her red heels.

"Bye guys" she said as she shut the door behind her making her way to the car where Iris and Caitlin were waiting for her.

"Caitlin, please keep me from getting sloshed. I don't need to show up to my new house guests tonight a mess." Cece made her promise as the drove off.

A few hours later.

Caitlin had not been true to her promise. Cece was wasted. Who could blame Caitlin though. Cece in one day had lost her father plus her brother and the love of her life had become total strangers to her. So Caitlin coddled her.

She stumbled into her apartment at 2am. Everyone was asleep. That was good. Cece took one look at the steps to her upstairs room and knew that wasn't gonna happen. Toby was nowhere to be found. Most likely sleeping with Jesse, like he did when she was here last, or as she remembers.

So Cece kicks off her shoes, drops her purse and falls on her couch. The room still dark as she didn't want to turn on a light and disturb someone. She grabbed the decorative blanket on her love seat and draped it over her. Thankful she didn't come into contact with her houseguests. That would have been embarrassing.

The next morning she woke to smell of coffee and Jesse's greeting "Good morning Cece, rough night?" The girl said with a laugh.

Harrison was in the kitchen, his back turned to the two women but a laugh coming from him.

"You could say that again. It was a weird day yesterday and alcohol tricked me into thinking it would help" she said with a small laugh to Jesse who was sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch with a glass of water.

She took the glass of water, sat up and drank some.

"And with that graceful waking I am heading to shower, I think my contacts have fused to my eyes." she said groggily as she stumbled to the stairs.

Harrison craned his head back to watch her walk up the steps. "Careful" he warned.

"Oh Harrison." she mused.

As she made her way up stairs and entered her room, she was grateful for a private bathroom attached. She turned the water on to let it heat up and began undressing. Suddenly she flashed a memory. This was happening to her frequently but she had been able to push them away quickly and not think on them even a little. In her tired state she was weakened and remembered showering with Harrison. At least what she believed was a memory. She ached for him. For the first time since Harrison and Jesse got back in her life, she allowed herself to feel the ache. Just a little bit, like a sweet pain addiction. She quickly snapped herself out of it and proceeded to shower.

As soon as she was done she put black skinny jeans and a grey t-shirt with a floral pocket. Her auburn curly hair still up in a clip and damp. She proceeded to put some light makeup on and opted for no jewelry today. She then heard music and it caught her attention. Jesse had put music on. The Lumineers played Angela and she knew Jesse was feeling at home.

She let her damp hair out of its clip to air dry and headed barefoot down the stairs singing along to the music.

"Strangers in this town,

They raise you up just to cut you down

Oh Angela it's a long time coming

Oh Angela spent your whole life running"

Hearing her voice, Jesse looked up and smiled. " You have a lovely voice, Cece."

"thanks Jesse" Cece said with a grin.

She felt so comfortable with Jesse and Harrison she had to constantly remind herself that they didn't remember. Honestly her small condo felt like home now that they were back.

She made her way to the kitchen and poured herself some coffee, got her Hazelnut creamer and made a nice hot cup.

Leaning on the counter she turned to Harrison still sitting in the kitchen reading, she greeted him.

"How are you this morning Harrison?"

"Very well thank you, Celeste." He replied looking up with a courtesy smile.

"I hope Jesse's music isn't hurting your head this morning" he said teasing her and her poor choices last night.

"No, it's wonderful. It's a good song. Plus my powers help with hangovers" She mused as she looked at Jesse and Toby sitting in her bay window.

"I don't have to be at work till a little later. I can give you guys a ride if you would like" Celeste offered.

"Where do you work?" Harrison inquired.

Celeste finished her sip and held her coffee with both hands.

"Um, right I own S.T.A.R. Labs, it was 'willed' to me by Dr. Wells from this earth as well as his fortune he had amassed. Thanks to the help of Felicity Smoak. We sold his lavish house, got enough money from it to operate for 10 years and now I am working with Caitlin there." She explained as he nodded.

"Interesting" Harrison replied solemnly.

"I manage it, Caitlin and I research. With the help of Cisco of course." Celeste added.

"Ah, Cisco." Harrison said as he looked back at his paper.

"I see we are donning our usual black look today Harrison" She teased the man in black jeans, hoodie and shirt who looked up and smiled a true smile.

"It worked for Johnny Cash" he sassed back.

"Oh don't get me wrong, it's working for you" She flirted with a wink, taking a sip of coffee.

Celeste then moved away from the kitchen into the living room before Harrison could reply. If she didn't move then she would have kissed him. Mentally she kicked herself. Thoughts like that will get her in trouble.

Sitting on the couch with one leg tucked under her she pulled out Persuasion by Jane Austen from her coffee table and began reading where she left off.

The smell of coffee and the sound of music lingered in the air while all 3 parties sat in silence for a few moments until Cece's phone began ringing, interrupting the beautiful peace.

"Curse you technology." She said as she reached for her phone. "Just kidding baby, I love you" She said speaking to her phone which got a guttural laugh from Jesse and a smirk from Harrison who stood up at the sound and stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Hey bear!" Cece chimed over the phone.

"Yeah, just hold on one second." She said as she covered the receiver. "Would it be okay with you guys if Barry came over right now?" She asked Jesse and Harrison.

"Celeste, we are guests in your home." Harrison said as he stood and put his hands in his pocket.

"I'd love to see another speedster" Jesse said with pride.

"Harrison and Jesse say it's cool" Cece said as she smiled in the phone.

"Great, see you in a second." she said as she hung up the phone and sure enough a second later a knock came at the door.

"Bear! how's it going?" Cece said as she opened the door embracing her brother in a hug.

"Good! I just wanted to check on everyone and well mostly check on you Cece, yesterday was well rough, I went and saw dad and thought I would check on you.." Barry said with concern as he came in, noticing the picture of her and their father on the wall.

"Bear, we talked about this. I am fine. I am an Allen. I can deal, I'm glad you went to see him though." She said as she sat back down on her couch a small fraction of sadness showing on her face.

"So you guys coming up to S.T.A.R. Labs today?" Barry asked Jesse and Harrison, hoping to draw attention away from Cece's unconvincing reassurance.

"Yes, we were going to catch a ride with Celeste." Harrison responded as he leaned on the entryway to the kitchen.

"Actually dad, I was gonna run there." Jesse said.

"Thats a great idea!..." Cece began to say then as she turned to Harrison she saw his face.

"Nope, just kidding terrible idea, the worst. Rubbish." She said as she moved her book to cover her face so only Barry and Jesse could see.

She mouthed an "oops" and then smiled

Jesse laughed out loud.

"I really like you Cece." She said as she sat next to the red head, resting her own head on Cece's shoulder.

"I like you too Jesse." She replied as she stroked the young girl's hair.

"Cece, we should get going. Cait just text me she needs us." Barry stated.

With that they all drove back to S.T.A. R. labs together.

It was a normal day at S.T.A.R Labs, Harrison and Celeste not having much interaction but Jesse would pop in every now and again.

One time in particular Jesse asked to play a game. "Okay Cece, you clearly know me and my dad a lot. However unfairly we don't know you." Jesse teased

"Listening" Cece said leaning back in her chair crossing her legs.

"Okay like, your powers, you almost never use them. How do you do that?" Jesse asked.

"Well Jesse, my powers are a lot easier to hide than yours. I can use them without people noticing and a lot of my powers come with responsibilities, as do yours. Such as my ability to read minds, I haven't done that in a long time. Doing that invades the person you are speaking with. However, moving things with my mind. I do that all the time. I have just refrained for the sake of you and your dad. I know you guys are still getting to know me and living with someone you barely know can be challenging enough. Although it is quite a challenge not reading your father's mind. Man of few words he has been lately. " Cece said with a laugh.

"He likes you, I know he does. I like you too. I just can't put my finger on why." Jesse said "Could you tell me a little bit about our relationship, the one you have because of the timeline change?"

"I don't know if that is wise Jesse, I don't want to influence our relationship in any way. I want you to like me organically and not because of some memories." Cece said with a smile as the girl leaning on her desk signed.

"Please, just something unimportant. Like having lunch or something" Jesse begging.

"I could show you when you told me you had a crush on Wally?" Cece said teasingly.

After a bit of laughter from both Jesse and Cece, Jesse responded.

"Oh gosh no!"

"No what?" Harrison said as he walked into Cece's office.

Both girls chuckled and hid their face.

"Dad I am trying to convince Cece to show me memories of our time here as she remembers them but Cece says it's dangerous and we should come to understand our relationship organically or something like that." Jesse said teasing Cece.

"Your dad will back me up Jess." Cece teased back.

"Actually I think it's a great idea." Harrison said matter of factly.

Cece's eyes got big. "See! Now you have to!" Jesse exclaimed excitedly.

"Well you have found my flabbergasted button, and smashed the hell out of it" Cece said with a small chuckle.

"Okay, Jesse. One memory." Cece said.

"May I see as well. Can you show two people at once? I am interested in what your abilities can do?" Harrison said, slowly moving toward Cece, keeping a constant eye contact.

"Sure" Cece said as she stood motioning them toward her.

"I am gonna show you a memory with all three of us, when we got Toby." Cece said

"I knew Toby was our dog too!" Jesse said with a satisfied smile.

"Okay, hang tight." Cece said as she placed one hand on the temple of Jesse's head and her other on the temple of Harrison.

Touching him shot fire inside of her and she had to focus so she didn't show them something else. She didn't think Jesse would appreciate seeing Cece and her father making out. So she focused on getting Toby.

"close your eyes" Cece commanded and they obeyed. She couldn't bare to look into those piercing blue eyes of Harrison's.

All of a sudden they were transported to christmas time, them all three leaving S.T.A.R. Labs one cold evening.

"Harry, let's get coffee at Jitters before we leave. It's literally right down the road and poor Jesse here is frozen." Cece begged him. Both girls making pleading faces.

"ugh, very well. Let's go." Harrison said jovial like, a way Jesse hadn't seen him in years, since her mother died.

Cece linked arms with Jesse and kissed her head. "I love that you can read my mind." Jesse whispered to Cece.

"I wouldn't have to if you would speak up when you want something ya crazy" Cece teased. Harrison was walking ahead of them.

As they walked towards Jitters, Jesse stopped. "Can you hear that?"

Harrison's look of fear caused Cece to speak. "It sounds like a dog"

Harrison's face relaxed as they looked down an alley. Harrison spoke "let me go check it out, you two stay here"

As he walked down the dark alley he was gone for only a moment then emerged with a baby Toby. Small golden retriever pup, covered in dirt licking Harrison's face.

"No tags, no collar, He seems to be abandoned." Harrison said laughing as the dog continued to lick his chin.

"He seems grateful!" Cece laughed.

Jesse took the dog from her father "Oh my gosh he is so cute"

"And we are keeping him." Cece said matter of factly.

"We are?" Harrison said questioningly with a little sass.

"Uh, huh." Cece said flirtatiously clutching Harrison's arm and then looking on the young woman and her dog.

"What are we gonna call him Jess?" Cece asked then slowly moving away from Harrison to pet the stray. He extended his arm so she could hold it until he was out of reach.

"hmmm...Toby" Jesse said with a smile

"Suits him." Cece laughed.

Then the vision ended.

Both Harrison and Jesse looked a little shell shocked.

"I told you it was a bad idea." Cece said biting her lip and taking a step back from them.

As she went to put her face down she was enveloped in a hug. Jesse had thrown her arms around Cece.

"Thank you" Jesse said. Cece closed her eyes as she hugged Jesse afraid to see Harrison's face.

"It truly was my pleasure Jess." Cece said embracing the young woman.

Jesse then broke the hug and looked at a teary eyed Cece. "I know that was difficult. Thank you."

"I appreciate it as well. Makes me more comfortable knowing that we are staying with someone who truly does care for us, I could feel that emotion." Harrison said with softness in his eyes. He then quickly left.

Cece was an emotional rollercoaster. Two days and so much had happened.

Jesse stayed with Cece a while after that, helping with work as she could, talking to her about Wally. It was nice. She missed her girl time with Jesse.

Jesse then left and went straight for her father.

As she entered she came in confident.

"Dad, you loved her." Jesse said as she walked into his room.

"I told you about my dreams and I know you have had some. She was important to us" Jesse said.

"Jesse, that was an alternate timeline, some aftereffect time decided for us to help keep the timeline intact. It couldn't have been real." he said sternly to his daughter.

"Dad I know how I feel about her, from the moment I met her I knew she could be trusted and that she cared about me. The dreams that I have been having only confirm that. Don't be so stubborn again." Jesse said more intensely that time.

"So what if you don't remember, so what if it was an alternate timeline. It was true to you. Just put your pride aside and be with her. It's not that hard. Just be happy" Jesse pleaded.

"Jesse, do you realize how delicate this situation is. I am my own man. I am not some preconceived notion. She was reluctant to show us the vision in the first place what makes you think she will be open to the attempt to pick up where we supposedly left off?" Harrison said intensely back to his daughter.

"I have never seen you as happy as you were in that vision Dad. Also, don't pretend you don't breathe easier when she is around. I see it." Jesse replied.

"Jesse." Harrison said with a sigh.

"You're not denying it!...I get it, I am not dumb. Just don't shut her out. Talk to her. Her father just died, her brother doesn't remember her and I am almost positive the man she loved" Jesse said pointing to her father which earned her another sigh "and his daughter don't remember her either. That's a lot to have on someone. She is being strong but…"

"I'll speak with her Jesse. I promise. After you go to bed." Harrison said as he cut Jesse off.

"Thanks dad." Jesse said.

"also, she can read minds and move things with her mind. She has refrained on our behalf. She is a good person" Jesse said as she walked out.

Harrison sat with more on his mind than just the latest meta-human crisis.

A few hours later it was time to go home. The three drove home in comfortable silence. When they got home Cece's phone rang as soon as they got in.

"Damn, I forgot I was supposed to meet Iris at Jitters." She cursed as she grabbed her stuff up again quickly. "I will probably be late"

"See you guys tomorrow?" She questioned.

"Good night Cece" Jesse said with a smile and a waive.

"Tomorrow" Harrison replied.

She met with Iris and talked relationships and laughed. She loved Iris and prayed she was going to be her sister-in-law.

There was a lull in conversation and Anna, a friend of Iris and Cece's who managed Jitters walked up. "Cece, I have a favor to ask." She said looking at Cece and putting her hand on Cece's arm.

"What's up Anna?" Cece questioned

"So I suggested a live music night to the manager and well we need a singer." Anna said biting her lower lip.

"I don't know Anna, I haven't sang in a long time" Cece hesitated

"Oh Cece please. We all need this, after the few days we have had," She paused directing pleading eyes to Cece. "You need this"

There was a moment of whimpering on Cece's part and then she responded.

"Ugh, okay Anna I will do it."

Iris smiled a big smile. "I can't wait to tell Barry"

Then as the night closed she drove home feeling so sad. Probably because she used to have someone to talk about with Iris as well during their coffee meetings. Iris didn't bring it up, she knew Cece would talk about it when she was ready.

She walked into her apartment a little after midnight seeing Harrison was awake and sitting on her couch almost expectantly. "Jesse in bed?" She questioned out loud,

"Yes, she and Toby went upstairs a few hours ago" Harrison replied.

"Who are we?" He asked bluntly.

"W-What?" Celeste asked taken back.

"Celeste, Jesse is asleep. I need you to be honest with me. What are we? You and me? What is our relationship?" He asked as he leaned up resting his elbows on his knees.

Celeste looked confused at him, she thought she had kept the memory she showed them as platonic as possible. How could he know?

"I have been able to place myself with everyone but you." He said candidly.

Her heart wrenched. She wanted to shout at him, grab his face and kiss him. She was bound by her body though.

"Harrison, you don't want me to answer that." She said and she quickly dropped her stuff on the table by the door, took her shoes off and walked toward the balcony.

Harrison followed. Closing the door behind him. It was just her, him and the night sky.

"Yes I do." Harrison insisted.

"You don't understand Harrison. I can't tell you." She said without looking at him.

"Why not Celeste?" He said, almost angry.

"My daughter and I are here, trusting you and you can't tell me who you are to me?" He said moving a step closer to her. "I saw the memory too Celeste,I need the truth?"

"No." She said quietly.

"Why?!" He shouted.

With that Celeste turned with glossy eyes taking steps forward toward Harrison and shouted back "Because if I say it out loud, if I allow it to be out there it will kill me. If I say what I want to, if I tell you about what the three of us were before and I know now may never be. It will be the end of me."

Realizing herself she turned her side to him and leaned against the balcony railing.

"If I tell you about us, you will leave me. And I would rather you live in the dark than live away from me" She replied quieter now. "I know that is selfish and I'm sorry but you have to understand"

Harrison then pulled out a picture. It was of the two of them in S.T.A.R. Labs sharing a small kiss. Caitlin had taken it.

As soon as Celeste registered what it was she wrapped her arm around her stomach. Was this what death felt like?

"I was looking through my sock drawer in the room and found it hidden there." He said, emotionless.

She no idea he had kept that in his room. She thought she had gotten all the pictures and memories.

"I will understand if you and Jesse want to leave." She said as she walked a little further from Harrison. Turning her back on him, waiting for him to turn and pack up.

"We were in love." He said quietly.

"Very much." She replied, realizing breathing was much harder.

"It doesn't matter, you don't remember. Barry doesn't remember. I am not going to put that on you. I don't expect anything from you. This is unfair to you, to Jesse…" She said trying to catch her breath and work up the courage to turn and face him.

"Celeste." He whispered, just her name.

"Show me." He said in his raspy voice and she knew what he meant.

He expected her to use her powers to show her memories of them.

"Harrison, I…" she started.

"Dreams, Celeste. I have had dreams of our life together since I got here. I don't know if it is this timeline trying to self correct. Jesse has had them too. Show me." He said with his low raspy voice. The one he always used that would bring her to her knees and get him whatever he wanted from her.

Cece mustered all the courage she had and turned to face him, still not looking at him in the eyes she brought her hands to each side of his head and projected memories.

Working in the lab together, first meetings, kisses stolen during private moments, waking up in the morning together, laughing and acting like kids, she showed him all her heart could bare.

When she was done showing him she couldn't take it any more tears poured from her eyes.

"I am so sorry Harrison, I am so sorry" She said as she moved away from him as if she had some disease.

Just as she was backing away he caught her arm. Moving his arm under her waist and pulling her close he took the other hand to her cheek and pressed his lips on hers.

Celeste couldn't breath.

She let out a breath as they broke the kiss and she couldn't help it, she was grinning ear to ear. As she looked at Harrison, he too had a big toothy smile on his face.

"wow" He said finally. "Is it always like this for us?" He asked jokingly out of breath holding her close.

Still in his embrace she chuckled while wiping tears from her cheeks.

"Always" She said looking at his piercing blue eyes.

"Remind me some more Celeste" He said in his low raspy voice as he tightened their embrace

Her body was almost flush against his. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist.

"Yes sir, Dr. Wells." She said seductively.

They kissed so passionately she thought she would die a happy woman right then and there. His hands travelled in her hair and then grasped her hips, hers stayed in his dark black hair. Her tongue exploring his mouth and his hers. As his grasp on her hips tightened he pulled her close, she could feel his erection pressing against her.

They kept kissing, it was like they couldn't stop. Their lips breaking only to breath for a moment before he was capturing her lips once again. Hungrily sucking on her lips and her gently biting his.

They were intoxicated with each other.

She stopped them. "Harrison, I have to breath" she laughed panting for air.

"Harry." He corrected catching his breath as well.

She smiled then leaned in pressing her lips to his earlobe, nibbling it and whispering "Come to bed Harry"

She could feel him harden further at her suggestion, earning her a small moan from him.

She knew him well, the way she proposed that he could never say no to.

She then walked toward the balcony door, opened it and turned to seductively bid him come with her. He quickly followed her up the steps. That same feeling he felt in those memories showed up again, he felt like a teenager sneaking into his girlfriend's room. An odd feeling but a good one. He however was no teenager. He knew how to please a woman and he intended to please her.

As they got closer to her door she turned and kissed him once more. Jumping and wrapping her legs around his waist. He then carried them to her bedroom door.

Using her powers she opened the door so they could walk in and closed it behind them, never breaking their kiss.

He then laid her on the bed, hovering over her himself. Kissing her neck and collarbone. Earning a few moans from Celeste as her hands wandered through his dark hair.

She then motioned and locked the door, So Jesse wouldn't come in and be mortified.

He then rolled them over and she was on top of him. She then proceeded to take her shirt off, revealing a lacey black bra. She returned the favor kissing his neck sucking on the skin. She grinded against him, feeling his erection pushing through his pants.

A guttural moan proceeded from him, he was coming undone in her hands.

She then got off of him and continued to remove her pants, seeing what she was doing Harrison got up and removed his clothes as well. Meeting at the end of the bed still standing they crashed into each other, he just in boxers and her in her black bra and black lacey thong. He moved his hands to her head, running his hands through her messy hair as he kissed her. She placed her hands on his following his moves with her fingers.

"You are intoxicating." Harrison said between kisses.

She then removed her bra and Harrison was barely holding on.

He pushed her back onto the bed, kissing her neck then making his way to her breasts. One hand massaging one and then sucking on the other and then alternating. This earned him another moan from Cece.

"Harry, please" She begged him. It was the best sound he had heard all night. He wanted to hear it again.

He then moved his fingers between her legs. She was already so wet, so ready for him. He moved her thong and began pumping in and out of her wet core with his slender fingers.

"Harry, oh god, Harry...yes, yes, yes" Celeste moaned in pleasure. Arching her back and fidgeting under his touch. It was like an extreme high. The only people in the world were them. He moved his fingers out after a few minutes which caused a whimper of disappointment to come from Cece.

Harrison captured her mouth in a kiss and she could feel him smile under the kiss. He loved being in control.

She felt as if any minute she was going to wake from a dream. She couldn't believe this was happening. Her Harry had come back to her.

He then removed his boxers and freed his erection. "Please, Harry, I need to feel you in me" Cece said as she moved to grab his member and guide it in her.

As he slide in her he cursed "Shit", she was so warm and wet and tight. If he hadn't been concentrating he would have cum then and there. He felt like a damn teenager again.

He began pumping in and out of her, causing continuous moans to come from Celeste. "Harder Harry, harder" She begged as he quickened his pace. Slamming his erection deeper and deeper in her.

This was pure bliss, this was passion. He had never felt this with Tess. He loved her but he never felt this level of intoxication while inside of her. He belonged inside Celeste.

As he pumped harder and harder her moans got loud "Shit, Harry, oh hell yes, Fuck me" Celeste moaned into his ear as he rested his head in her neck.

He then began sucking and kissing her neck as he continued to pump in her. She wrapped her arms around him and began dragging her nails down his back. She then bit his shoulder. This caused a wave of pleasure to flow through Harrison and he returned the favor by biting her ear.

Their bodies warred against each other. Crash into one another in pure desire.

As he kept pumping and pumping she kept moaning "Harry, shit, yes Harry" only fueling his fire. She looked ravishing with her auburn curly hair sprawled out on her pillow, her back arching pushing her beautiful breasts upward, sweat glistening on her forehead and the moans she was making for him was like music.

"I'm close Harry" she said barely being able to hold on.

As she orgasmed her warm center pulsed around his bulging member. As she contracted on him, he couldn't hold it anymore. He exploded his seed inside of her. Both moaning in pleasure as their climax ended.

He collapsed next to her. Both parties basking in the amazing moment they shared.

He placed his hand under his head and stared at the ceiling. Cece then moved to rest her head on his chest, placing her hand on his chest as well, she traced circles on him.

He kissed her head and let out a satisfied sigh as he wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her close.

"Stay with me tonight?" She asked.

"If I had it my way, Celeste, I would never leave this bed" he said as he bent his head to kiss her.

They fell asleep in blissful peace. Both happier than they had ever been.

The next morning Celeste woke up and Harrison was gone but she could smell coffee and pancakes. He was cooking. She smiled to herself, went into the bathroom. Freshened up and put her sweatpants and a tank top on. She calmed what she could of her red curly hair and then headed downstairs.

She smiled when she saw him standing at the stove finishing up the last batch of pancakes. Dressed in his dark grey pajama bottoms and a oversized black t shirt.

"Good morning handsome" she said her voice sounding like sweet honey as she walked into the kitchen toward the coffee pot.

He smiled as he saw her walk in. He quickly turned the stove off, placing the last pancake on the plate on the counter.

She reached up for a mug and set it down on the counter. Before she could reach for the coffee pot Harrison's arms were wrapped around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder he pulled her close. She enjoyed the embrace.

"Hi" He said in a sleepy raspy tone.

"Hello" She said giggling as she brought her hand up to his cheek.

All of a sudden they heard a voice.

"YES! Wally owes me $10"

They both turned to see Jesse standing with her hands on her hips with the biggest grin on her face.

"Wait, what time did this happen? It's important for the over under." Jesse said pointing a finger at them.

"You bet on us?" Cece asked half laughing.

"Well, actually….." Jesse said hesitantly.

"Jesse" Harrison said in his fatherly tone.

"Okay so we set you guys up." Jesse confessed.

"W-what? How?" Cece said with shock.

"Cece, you weren't even curious to know how I knew you could project memories, or that we all even had memories to project. Wally talked with Iris who talked with Barry and we all came up with a plan." Jesse explained.

"Sit, explain." Harrison said as they all sat down to the table.

"Well, when you called me Jesse Quick I knew you were special. So after you left to go get Toby I had Wally fill me in. Barry filled with remorse for the situation, suggested a set up. Iris was the one who came up with the memory projection. She let me know you not allow transfer memory but emotion as well. The people involved in the memory feel what they felt then. I knew my dad loved you. So it was only a matter of the right words said at the right time for you two to get back together." Jesse explained.

"Oh bear, I love him so much." Cece said laughing.

Harrison just laughed and got up from the table. "Well I believe a celebratory breakfast is in order, also to answer your question a little after midnight." He then proceeded to put breakfast on the table.

"Score! I mean ew but score!" Jesse said.

Jesse then grabbed her cell phone and called Wally. "You owe me $10 bucks sucker!" She could hear Wally's amazement. "Yes way dude, you will see when we come to S.T.A.R. Labs today."

"Wait, we are going to S.T.A.R. Labs right?" Jesse said checking.

"Of course we are." Harrison said. "although I don't know how much work I'll be able to get done"

Cece smiled and Jesse stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Yeah you wanna meet at Jitters? see ya soon." Jesse said as she hung up the phone.

"Okay guys, going to see Wally at Jitters." Super speed in full swing she ran upstairs to change and was back downstairs in two seconds flat. "Bye guys, I have my phone if you need me" She said not giving her father a chance to protest and speeding out the door.

Cece got up to lock it the door behind her as she sped away.

"You know how I feel about her dating. Which she clearly is with that boy" Harrison said sounding older than ever.

"yes, she is but with her gone we have the house to ourselves." She said placed her hands on Harrison's shoulders. She then leaned down and whispered in his ear "And we can be as loud as we want."

With that he was up from his chair. He grabbed Cece and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and made his way up the stairs as she squealed in delight.

"Harrison Wells, put me down!" As they made their way to her bedroom.

~~~~~A few hours later~~~~~

When they finally arrived at S.T.A.R. Labs they walked holding hands. As they entered the cortex everyone was standing there. Joe, Iris, Wally, Jesse, Barry, Cisco and Caitlin.

"See! Told you" Jesse exclaimed as they walked in.

"Hi" Harrison said stoically.

Everyone watched in awe. Waiting to see what the two people in front of them did.

"We can make out if you would like" Cece joked.

Harrison chuckled at that remark. Then Barry said "Alright Team, let's get to work." Clapping his hands snapping everyone out of their trance and getting them to move to their areas.

"Lemme know if you need me, I am gonna head to my office." She turned to face Harrison. He stroked her arm up and down and said in a whisper "I most definetly need you, always"

She smiled and gave him a small kiss on the lips. "I feel the same." As she turned away she saw him clearly and unashamedly tilting his head to the side checking her out as she left.

She laughed a loud and Harrison went to his board to work.

She went to her office. She was whole again.


End file.
